tower_of_torturefandomcom-20200215-history
Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-
''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' is a manga written by mothy and illustrated by Shina Soga. It was serialized on a monthly basis in COMIC@LOID before being released in a single volume on May 27, 2014, and follows the events of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture-. Publisher Summary Plot Summary Lloyd Lowell flees in the darkness, reflecting on how he's lost both his money and his hideout. Pausing on a cliff-side, he overlooks Lion City and resolves to rise up in the world. Entering Stella's Bar, Lloyd passes by Benji Kemp, who is waving goodbye to the bartender Stella Townsend. Lloyd seats himself at the bar, and turns to see Raymond Atwood performing a magic trick for the customers: Raymond inserts an egg into a hat and a dove flies out, inciting applause from the excited onlookers. Lloyd wonders at the dangerous-looking armed guests, and Stella explains that many of them are there to hear about the rumors surrounding the nearby Torcia Tower. She describes how its master was one Lord Hank Fieron, a national hero about whom many laudatory novels and dramas have been written. However, he was also known as the "Lord of Torture" due to his gruesome treatment of enemy captives during the war. Raymond comes over to the bar to join in the conversation, and together with Stella they tell Lloyd that the Pot of Basuzu, a legendary pot of magic water that is in effect a liquid catholicon which heals all ailments and brings immortality, is supposedly hidden within the tower. Raymond thinks of a story in which Lord Hank featured, and Lloyd tells him that its title is "The Battle of Lanceloard Hark Chapter 7: ~A monster fight with a war comrade against 'Beritoad'~". The story apparently concerns Lord Hank and the benevolent wraith Romalius fighting the malevolent wraith Beritoad, and in response to Raymond's incredulity at his knowledge, he blurts out embarrassedly that he once aspired to become an actor, but has since quit. He leaves the bar, heading to Torcia Tower, but Raymond appears above him and asks his intentions. Lloyd affirms that he intends to obtain the Pot of Basuzu, which will bring him money. He claims that money is everything in this world, and leaves for the tower. Lloyd picks the lock and enters Torcia Tower, whereupon he is promptly greeted by Gibbet. Lloyd is surprised at her presence, but quickly puts up a false friendly façade, claiming that he had come in hopes of being hired as a bodyguard for the women in the tower. Gibbet introduces herself and explains that she is Lord Hank's daughter, and that she is using the Pot of Basuzu to heal her younger sisters' illnesses. Lloyd thinks of how easy it will be to take the pot and pulls out his gun on Gibbet, but she knocks him unconscious with a strange device. Upon waking, Lloyd looks up to see Rack above him, and realizes that he is lying down bound and unable to move. Thinking that the young girl will be easy to manipulate, he asks her to undo his restraints, but she refuses and tells him that he has to play with her. She pulls out a cat-o'-nine-tails and announces the beginning of her sixty-third torture show, as the torture rack "Josephine" that Lloyd has been lying on begins to pull him apart. Lloyd snaps out of his restraints and begins to flee, and the excited Rack chases after him with her cat-o'-nine-tails. Lloyd barely escapes Rack by climbing a flight of stairs to the fourth floor of the tower, deciding that he should find the pot quickly. He is stopped by a torture victim who begs Lloyd to help him out, and Lloyd finally realizes the gravity of the situation as his eyes pass over the various mutilated corpses in the holding cells. Maiden appears from down the hallway and immediately launches an iron maiden at Lloyd, who pulls out his gun trying to shoot her. The bullets bounce off her harmlessly, and Lloyd is struck by the iron maiden. He collapses on the ground as all three sisters congregate before him. Gibbet explains that they are their father's beloved torture tools, offering up souls that have undergone excruciating pain to their god in an effort to resurrect Lord Hank. Rack sits on Lloyd and holds up an iron stake, but Lloyd suddenly stops her, pleading with her to spare his face. Gibbet explains that torture doesn't really conform to the victim's wishes, and so Rack stabs out Lloyd's right eye. Gibbet excitedly summons her sisters to begin that night's torture. Some time later, Raymond gathers with grand sorceress Vivian, a member of the organization Crossrosier and politician Joshua Herbert, a representative in the lower house of Lion City's parliament. The three enter Torcia Tower, and are immediately spotted by Beritoad's clairvoyant eye. Stopping before a giant portrait of Lord Hank, Joshua and Vivian discuss how he was actually using his torture victims as sacrifices to a wraith, rather than out of any heroism or patriotism for his country. The king knows of the killings in the tower, but covers it up from the people in order to preserve his status. Joshua reveals that he wishes to gain the king's favor by dispatching the problem successfully, and Vivian replies that she has come for the Pot of Basuzu. She has brought protective barriers which supposedly prevent wraiths from effectively attacking when the user stands inside. Gibbet comes down to greet the intruders, and Vivian launches a crystal ball at her. There is a loud noise, dust flies into the air, and Joshua is relieved at their success. However, Rack sends an array of flying nails into his body, piercing his eye, mouth, and neck. It's then revealed that the loud noise and dust was because Maiden had crushed Vivian with an iron maiden, sending it down at such force that her entire lower half was blown off. With her left forearm detached, right hand destroyed and her innards and spine hanging out, Vivian takes her last breath. Gibbet turns to her sisters, angry because they have intruded into her domain of the second floor, but Rack explains that Beritoad commanded that they kill the intruders immediately that night. The sisters are surprised when Raymond suddenly begins to explain that Crossrosier brainwashes its lower members into thinking that humans can perform magic, when in fact only wraiths can do so. Gibbet attacks him with a flying Gossiper's Violin decorated with roses, but Raymond easily dodges her attack and pulls out his knife, transforming it into a sword. Rack notes that his powers resemble Beritoad's alchemy, and Raymond explains that he has come to kill the wraiths in the tower. They fight, but Raymond notes that he is at a disadvantage because he is fighting all three sisters and collapses the tower's floors with magic. He escapes through the gaps newly opened up, and threatens to come back to kill Beritoad. As he begins to leave however, Lloyd, who has fallen through the wreckage, grasps his ankle. Raymond immediately takes Lloyd to Benji, who is able to successfully perform a skin transplant on him. Unfortunately, however, since some of Lloyd's injuries went deeper than the skin, his face is not completely restored. Raymond rallies Lloyd, Benji, and Stella to join him in going to Torcia Tower once more, and Benji provides him the floor plans after revealing that he is descended from the original builders of the tower. Benji and Stella only agree to go because they're curious, but Lloyd is desperate for the Pot of Basuzu, which he is convinced can heal his face completely. Raymond convinces Benji and Stella to wait for him and for Lloyd on the first floor near the entrance, while the latter two steal through a secret passageway marked down in the floor plans. Beritoad's clairvoyant eye catches sight of the intruders again, and he sends the sisters down to collect Benji and Stella as sacrifices. Raymond and Lloyd have in the meantime entered the secret passage which connected to a back stairway, and Raymond explains that he brought snake charms which prevent Beritoad's clairvoyance from working. Benji and Stella are without charms, however, so they can serve as decoys for the sisters to target. Lloyd grows upset at Raymond's words, but is talked down enough for them to proceed. Maiden, waiting patiently on the fourth floor, realizes that it's odd that the sacrifices still haven't come up to her floor yet. In boredom, she reflects on the story of the Battle of Lanceloard Hark, remembering how she was captivated by its portrayal of Hark and Romalius' friendship. Reflecting on the plot, she remembers that the two took a secret passageway to the top in order to defeat Beritoad and in realization goes to the back stairway to confront Raymond and Lloyd. She invites Raymond to stay with them in the tower, since she has realized that he is suspiciously unemotional at death and has the same powers the sisters and Beritoad have. She wishes for a friend, but Raymond vehemently refuses, citing how Beritoad abandoned his mother Selma Atwood to be burned at the stake for heresy. Maiden excitedly tells him they can simply resurrect Selma together with Hank, but Raymond is angered and attempts to attack Maiden. He notes that the snake charm blocks his powers, however, and angrily casts it away. Maiden's suspicions that he wasn't human are all but confirmed by this, and this sends Raymond into a frenzied anger, releasing lightning from his body. Lloyd stops him before he collapses the entire tower and talks him back down, sending him to retrieve the Pot of Basuzu while he stalls with Maiden. Raymond reaches the top floor, where he confronts Beritoad in the sanctuary at the top of the tower. Beritoad greets Raymond as his son, and Raymond angrily asks why he abandoned Selma. Beritoad answers that since humans are really only wraith food to him, Raymond should in fact thank him for allowing Selma to live. Raymond points his knife at Beritoad in anger, but Beritoad accuses him of deceiving himself into thinking he was human, when in fact Raymond is really the same as Beritoad himself. Rack interrupts their conversation, bursting out from a lower floor with Josephine Revised and commanding Raymond to kneel before her. Maiden and Lloyd fight each other, but Lloyd is able to overcome her with Benji's acid bullets, melting off her head and left shoulder. Gibbet attacks Benji and Stella, still helpless on the first floor. Rack and Raymond fight, but he notices that she's carrying the Pot of Basuzu and attempts to attack her directly. This puts in range of Josephine's ropes, however, and Beritoad massages his face with his foot while restrained. In anger, Raymond kicks Beritoad and inadvertently the Pot, causing it to tumble down to the fourth floor. Rack restrains him anew and begins to pull Raymond apart on Josephine. Lloyd finds the Pot that has fallen to his floor and immediately drinks from the water, but Gibbet appears with the captured Benji and Stella, explaining to him the supposedly miraculous Pot of Basuzu is in fact just Beritoad's bathtub. Lloyd flashes back to when his title role as Hark in the Battle of Lanceloard Hark was taken away from him due to bribes from a third party. Meanwhile, Raymond releases his lightning again to struggle out of Rack's restraints and falls down to the fourth floor, where Maiden has an open iron maiden ready for him. Lloyd is somehow able to push him out of the way, however, and explains that at last he will become a hero in reality since he couldn't become one onstage. He throws Raymond his snake charm and is promptly crushed to a bloody pulp by Maiden. Rack sees an opening to attack, but Raymond reveals that he was feigning sadness and blasts Josephine apart with his lightning. He holds Beritoad at his sword's tip, but the angry Rack transforms into a giant wolf and knocks Raymond against the wall with a flick of her tail. She then proceeds to crush Beritoad and begins to destroy the tower. Gibbet is struck by a falling piece of debris and knocked unconscious, allowing Benji and Stella to escape. In the aftermath, Raymond stands before Lloyd's grave in mourning, thinking that Beritoad probably still remains alive. However, he finds determination in his friend's sacrifice and strides away from the grave dramatically. Appearances |-|Characters = |-|Locations = |-|Objects = |-|Groups = |-|Concepts = Gallery |-|Concept Art = Babyraymondconcept.png Barconcept.png Barconcept2.png Beritoadconcept.png Castheightchart.png Clownsistersconcept.png Coverdoodle.png Deviceroomconcept.png Devicesconcepts.png Flagconcepts.png Gibbet 2.jpg Gibbetconcepts.png Hankconcept.png Hankconcept2.png Josephineconcept.png Lloydconcepts.png Lloydmaskconcepts.png Maidenconcepts.png Maidenconcepts2.png Medicconcept.png Promosketch.png Rackconcepts.png Rackconcepts2.png Raymondaccessoryconcept.png Raymondlanternconcept.png RaymondSketch.jpg Selmaconcepts.png Stellaconcept.png Stellaconcept2.png TorciaConcept.jpg TorciaConcept2.jpg TorciaMap.jpg |-|Cover = Clowncover.png|Front cover Clownback.png|Back cover Clowninnercover.png|Inner cover Clowninnerback.png|Inner back Clownchapter.png|Inner page |-|Illustrations = Clownraymondlloyd.png| Clownsisters.png| Openingpage.png| Openingpage2.png| Towerpage.png| Towerpage2.png| Towerpage3.png| Towerpage4.png| Towerpage5.png| Cast1.png|Characters associated with Crossrosier Cast2.png|Characters associated with Torcia Tower Guestarts.png|The artist notes |-|Misc = ClownChapter.jpg|Promotional image for Clown Chapter Promosketch.png|Concept for the promotion Clownpromo.png|Manga character cast promotion Skullnotes.png|Inner cover preview Panelspreview.png|Panel previews Pagepreview.png|Page preview RaymondBookmark.jpg|A set of bookmarks released with the first chapter of the manga Trivia Category:Books Category:Manga